Nuestro amo
by Goree skullt
Summary: Los proxies de slenderman muestran sus sentimientos hacia su amo de la oscuridad. pasen, lean y comenten, no es mucho pedir.
1. Chapter 1

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, este es un drabble sobre los sentimientos de los proxies de slenderman hacia el, porque ellos también tienen voz ¿saben? **

**Masky POV**

Yo soy un proxi por gratitud, por interés y por…venganza, ¿sabes por qué? yo era un buen chico especial a mi manera, un alma pura, mi vida era feliz, indiferente a la normalidad inpuesta a la sociedad de la que me quejaba mucho…. hasta que un dia un maldito me arrebató todo eso, ese maldito sonriente desgraciado, sediento de sangre, maldito hijo de mil putas que me arrebató mi vida, mis sueños, mi cariño a la vida….me sentí solo, abandonado, indefenso, desolado…. solo tenía una máscara y un deseo; en ese entonces estaba solo hasta que….ese hombre, si es que se le puede llamar hombre, me ayudó, me acogió, sin algún motivo aparente…. pero todo tiene un precio….tenía que matar, la razón….jamás la supe, entonces me asustaba, su sola presencia me ponía nervioso, pero el jamás pareció querer lastimarme, me trataba como….¿un amigo, tal vez?….¿su hijo?...un aprendiz o un sirviente, no me importa demasiado lo que yo signifique para el….sinceramente me importa un carajo si me quiere o no, si me aprecia o no….mas….no puedo terminar de agradecerle el haberme ayudado, sus motivos me son indiferentes….tal vez se sintió conmovido, me tuvo lastima o simplemente por que si….de alguna forma, me dio un hogar….

El frio , desolado, húmedo y pacifico bosque…

.me dio compañía….el simplemente siempre está ahí, protegiéndome o acechándome, no me importa…pero jamás estoy solo y yo odio estar solo….

Me dio de alguna forma, extraña…y aunque aun me cueste creerlo…me dio una familia.

Mas no piensen que siento algún cariño por el…, yo se que el sabe quien es quien mató a mi familia y también sé que si sigo sus ordenes me guiará el y entonces, obtendré mi venganza…aunque también se, que después de eso, no seré libre de el….se que ese nuevo mundo del que habla es posible….y voy ayudarle a conseguirlo junto con los demás….pero aun no voy a dejar de perseguir mi venganza.

_**¿Un mensaje para slenderman?**_

Si….de hecho si….gracias imbécil, gracias por…..darme el mejor regalo que alguien pudo haberme dado….

MI VENGANZA


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoddie POV**

La razón por la que soy un proxie….es…creo que, por la admiración que siento hacia slenderman, creo que el sabia lo mucho que yo lo admiraba, sinceramente yo sabía más sobre su vida de lo que el mismo hubiera podido creer, o hasta donde yo mismo se….yo me sentía igual que el en ese creepypasta…odiaba a mi madre, si a esa persona podría haberle llamado una madre de hombre en hombre, y yo a algún lugar de esa casa de mierda donde me tenía encerrado por supuesta preocupación hacia mi….yo se que si no necesitara quedar bien ante sus muy variados novios , algunos casados y su puto grupillo de amigas con hijas pijas y zorras….me hubiera dejado en un basurero sin alguna especie de remordimientos….por gente como esa siento deseos de matar…yo sentía que mi único amigo en el mundo era slenderman, más allá de un amigo ejemplar….más allá de un hermano mayor, un maestro o algo así….lo ví, lo veo y siempre lo veré como….mi padre

….mi verdadero padre, no como ese cobarde que me engendró y me dejó con esa puta que la sociedad me obligó a llamar madre….lo veo como el hombre que regó la semilla de odio que tenía en mi corazón….el me dio la razón para vivir tuve y la misión a la que me aferro con mi vida…., el es mi creador , mi maestro de la oscuridad….la marca que llevo en la frente representa lo que soy….su sirviente, su agente, su…si el lo acepta….soy su hijo y junto con el limpiaremos el mundo de esa gente estúpida que hace daño sin un motivo, los traidores no tienen lugar en el nuevo mundo….este mundo lo crearemos juntos masky, toby y yo

…..y si hiciera falta, lo haré yo solo….pero no voy a decepcionar a slenderman.

_**¿Un mensaje para slenderman?**_

Si….descuida, no te defraudaré y te juro que mataré a todas esas personas que interfieren con nuestro mundo perfecto, he sido sellado a ti desde el dia en que me escogiste…. Te prometo que haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi….padre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toby POV**

Soy un proxie de slenderman, aun me cuesta repetir esa frase por que antes de esto…..creía que slenderman era una leyenda, ahora estoy sellado a el por una marca que tengo en la muñeca, que no puedo borrar….tanto como no puedo borrarlo a el de mi vida, siempre está conmigo…me convirtió en algo parecido a un sirviente, jamas me sentí bien arrodillándome, siempre fui yo por mi propia cuenta….pero

Ahora….siento que….no puedo decir exactamente lo que siento hacia el…., miedo, curiosidad, intriga y gratitud…el me salvó del infierno en el que estaba metido, con esa madre estúpida, ese padre maldito, este cuerpo traidor que me trajo aquí….a su bosque, mi nuevo hogar….

He hablado con los otros dos y creo que todos estamos aquí por que El vio algo en nosotros, hoodie lo llama una "semilla de odio", masky le dice "potencial", a mi me importa una mierda….pero si me lo preguntas creo que lo que el vio en nosotros fue….a el mismo

Debió haberse visto a el mismo, porque….no sabría como explicarlo pero…..cuando ves a alguien que se siente como tu,lo quieres cerca de ti….para probarte a ti mismo que no estás solo….el tiempo que he vivido en el bosque me he dado cuenta de que ese bosque, es muy desolado, muy pacifico…demasiado pacifico

Masky me explicó que nuestras marcas nos ayudan a entender los pensamientos de slenderman ya que no puede hablar….y el me ha dicho que "la soledad es horrible, aun si eres un acesino….no puedes con ella tu solo", se que eso lo dice para que no intente salir a matar solo como lo tratado mas de una vez…..se que lo dice porque quiere que proteja a mis "hermanos" como yo los he empezado a ver y que quiere que los proteja a ellos, mas a veces pienso…lo solo que pudo estar durante el tiempo que no estuvo con nosotros y por eso me dice eso….porque el conoce la verdadera soledad, el verdadero abandono, el verdadero dolor….y nos enseña a convertirlo en nuestra arma para crear su dichoso "nuevo mundo"…yo no tengo problema con ayudarle, ya que ….el me salvó del infierno en el que vivía y espero estarlo salvando yo también….si no es de el mismo o de alguien mas….salvarlo aunque sea de estar solo.

_**¿Mensaje para slenderman?**_

Si….no se porque me escogiste, no se mucho de ti, no se ni tu verdadero nombre o tus motivos para no matarme….pero si en serio necesitas mi ayuda….descuida, la tienes; total….no me queda otra familia, otro hogar u otra razón para vivir….ustedes…masky, hoodie, slenderman….son todo lo que me queda….y para mi eso está bien.

_**-Mensaje final de los proxies-**_

Los proxies somos los agentes de slenderman, somos sus sirvientes…..cumplimos la misión que se nos fue otorgada y lo haremos hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir y nuestras almas se quemen en el infierno….tu no puedes ser uno de nosotros….no si El no te escoge…..nosotros somos los elegidos para….crear un nuevo mundo….somos los monstros a los que deberías temer…. No somos 3 acesinos mas….somos compañeros….somos hermanos….somos amigos…..nos cuidamos la espalda….porque tenemos el mismo sentimiento de odio en el corazón…el mismo deseo de matar….elmismo miedo a la soledad…..somos los proxies de slenderman.

(se dibujan un símbolo del operador en el corazón)

**Y estamos aquí para el**

**Aquí finalizo esto y no olviden dejar un sexy reviwe y seguir mis historias y a mi para que no se pierdan mis historias, saludos a yukki d monkey, negumi-chan, kamika, y todos mis lectores, se despide su loca maniática favorita y (muestra el símbolo del operador que tiene en la muñeca) no detengan la revolución….goree fuera (estatica tipo juego de slender)**


End file.
